That Will Never Change
by ravens23fan
Summary: A Naley one Shot Taking place after 511


**Summary: Naley one shot taking place after Episode 511**

That Will Never Change

Nathan slowly walked downstairs and looked around at the empty house. Jamie had finally gotten to sleep and He figured he better get downstairs before Lucas left him. Turning the corner Nathan smiled as he watched Haley attempt to clean their now messy house.

She looked amazing tonight, the whole night he couldn't help but stare at her. Every now and then she would smile and he couldn't help but pretend she was smiling at him. It had been a while since she had truly smiled at him with all her heart and love. He missed it, he missed her.

"Hey" Nathan said in a deep voice. Haley jumped so high that Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry" Nathan whispered.

"I thought you left with Lucas"

"No I think he left me here"

"Oh"

"You need some help" Nathan asked staring at the room.

"No you should probably get to Lucas's"

"Hales it will take you forever if you do this by yourself"

"Nathan I'm fine really"

"Come on I'm the best man I should help the maid of honor clean up the bachelor/bachelorette party….I'll just help you clean nothing else" Nathan said with a smile.

Haley stared at him for a moment taking his smile into her memory. He looked amazing and all she wanted to do was say screw the cleaning and walk up and kiss her husband. Run her hands up his neck and to his soft face where she'd kiss him as passionately as she could. She missed him her heart ached for him, but her heart was broken and she couldn't change that.

"I guess" Haley said as she pulled a garbage bag out.

"Here I'll take it" Nathan said as he took the bag out of Haley's hand. Their fingers brushed up against each other and for a small moment they felt the flicker of passion in their hearts. Haley looked away as fast as she could, she knew if she looked into his eyes and saw the love swirling in them that her heart would take control instead of her brain.

"So tonight was a success" Haley said as she scrubbed the counters.

"Yeah Lucas and Lindsey look Happy" Nathan said as he picked up more cups.

"They are" Haley whispered hoping it was the truth.

"Like we used to be" Nathan said as Haley looked up at him. "Sorry" Nathan said quickly looking away and burying himself into more cleaning.

-------------------------------

For the next half an hour Both Nathan and Haley avoided each other like they were some illness. Nathan would steal glances at her hoping she would be looking back but she never would.

Haley groaned as she saw empty cups sitting under the coffee table. She slowly leaned down and moved on to her knees gently leaning under the table reaching for the plastic cups. Nathan slowly walked up behind her and stared at her ass. How could he not, it's not like he was hurting anyone. God he wanted her so bad. The small kisses they had shared in the past months weren't enough. It had been months since he'd fully touched her body and needed and craved it.

Haley slowly pulled her self back up and turned around to see Nathan staring at her.

"Hi" She said uncomfortable, knowing what he had been doing.

"Hi" He whispered.

"What are you doing" Haley asked.

"Nothing"

"Ok" Haley said walking into the kitchen.

"Do you ever think we'll be cleaning up after one of Jamie's high school bashes" Nathan said with a laugh desperately trying to change the subject.

"God I hope not"

"He's a Scott Hales it's bound to happen" Nathan said walking over to her

"Is it now" Haley said as she felt his movement behind her.

Haley slowly turned around and took a deep breath when she saw how close Nathan was to her. Nathan stared into her eyes and gently leaned down closer to her face. Nathan moved his hand to hers and slowly laced their fingers together.

"Hales" Nathan whispered against her lips. Nathan couldn't hold himself back he needed to feel her lips against his. He quickly brought his lips to Haley's face but was met with her cheek as she turned away and let go of his hand.

"Nathan I can't…" Haley whispered as she walked away trying to hide her tears.

"I'll take these outside" Nathan said as he picked up all the garbage bags and walked outside the trash can.

------------------------------

"So stupid" Nathan said to himself as he shoved the bags down. He knew he had said he wouldn't talk about anything he would just clean but he needed to talk to her, he wanted to come home and be with his family.

It broke his heart tonight when he saw the looks on Jamie's face when Haley had walked away from Family time. He knew she would love to spend time with Jamie it was him she didn't want to be around. Nathan walked inside and quickly looked around for Haley.

"Hey" Haley said as she walked back into the living room.

"Hey….I should probably get going I still have to write my best man's speech." Nathan explained.

"Oh" Haley said as she looked down.

"Unless you want me to stay"

"Nathan you know how I feel about you staying here" Haley explained as Nathan nodded. "But I was just thinking how happy Jamie would be if he woke up and you were here"

"Yeah" Nathan nodded.

"You should stay tonight he'll want you to help him get ready tomorrow anyway" Haley said with a smile.

"Ok I'll take the couch" Nathan said as he slowly walked towards it.

"Um Nathan I'm gonna be up pretty late reading Lucas's new book….so you might as well take the bed"

"What about you"

"I'll be in the chair in my…our room" Haley said as she walked upstairs.

"Ok" Nathan not being able to stop smiling.

-----------------------------

Nathan silently checked on Jamie and smiled at his peaceful figure. He slept like Haley did, on his stomach with his face gently placed in his pillow.

"I love you Jimmy Jam" Nathan whispered gently rubbing Jamie's head.

---------------------------

"Hales" Nathan called as he walked into their room and found no Haley.

"I'm changing" Haley called from the bathroom.

"Ok" Nathan said. He slowly peeled his top off and undid his jeans leaving him only in boxers. He smiled as he looked at their bed. Practically jumping on it Nathan pulled the covers up over his body and laid down on his side of the bed.

Haley slowly walked out of the bathroom in a silky night gown that went down to her knee, with a robe also draped over her body.

"Hi" He whispered as she smiled at her.

"Hi" Haley said taking a seat in the lounge chair in their room and picking up Lucas's book. Nathan watched her bit her bottom lip as she flipped through the pages. That look is what he fell in love with. The Tutor girl reading while he would take a quiz or at least pretend to while he was secretly staring at her amazing face.

Nathan continued to stare but his gaze drifted lower to her slightly exposed chest. Nathan gulped as he watched her breathe slowly her chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Once again his gaze moved along her body following her natural curves. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and staring at her Waist and then down to her smooth legs. He could feel his body starting to react to hers and there was nothing he could do about it.

Haley slowly moved her left foot up and down her right leg as she continued to read through the pages. She knew he was staring at her but she didn't dare look up. She knew he was only in his boxers and right now she couldn't let her body give in to him.

She forced her eyes into the words on the page hoping it would cool herself down.

"Good night Hales" Nathan said as he rolled over with his back to her.

"Good night" Haley whispered back joy filling her body and soothing her nervousness. He wasn't going to start a fight or try and kiss her again. She could worry about them later; right now she just needed to relax.

Nathan could smell Haley's sweet scent from her pillow a few inches away. He knew she thought he was asleep but he wouldn't let himself. He needed her to be next to him before he would let slumber over take him. He didn't even know if she would come to bed with him being there but he had to have hope.

---------------------------------

Hours past and Nathan was fighting against his body, he couldn't go to sleep not until Haley was in his arms. Nathan slowly sat up and looked over to the lounge chair Haley had been sitting in. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She couldn't be comfortable even if it was a comfy chair. Her neck was bent and he knew it would be killing her all day at the wedding tomorrow.

Gently picking her small body up into his arms Nathan walked over to the bed and placed her in the sheets. He missed carrying her to bed when she would fall asleep doing homework or watching Jamie sleep, he missed lying in bed with her.

Nathan ran his hand over her face loving the feel of her soft skin against his.

"I love you" Nathan whispered.

"I know" She whispered back.

"You're awake" Nathan asked.

"I woke up when you picked me up….thank you"

"I wanted you to have a good night's sleep you know"

"Yeah thanks" Haley whispered as she gently opened her eyes and stared into his.

"I love you so much Haley"

"I know you do but it doesn't fix everything."

"Haley us being apart isn't helping us"

"I don't know if I want to fix us" Haley said as she tried to roll away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Hales don't say that we are meant to be together….were meant to be a couple" Nathan said his hear slowly breaking.

"Nathan I love you and you know that…but it's just so hard."

"I'll be better I'll do anything" Nathan begged.

"Nate…" Haley started but stopped when his lips met hers. She had missed this and she wanted this but she knew it was wrong.

"Nathan stop"

"No…I can't stop kissing you touching you loving you" Nathan said as Haley let tears run down her face. "Let me be with you"

"Nathan" Haley said breathlessly as she leaned in and kissed him.

Nathan was shocked at first but quickly responded to Haley's kisses and ran his hands up and down her back remembering her every curve. Haley pushed her body tight up against Nathan's needing to be closer to him.

"Hales" Nathan moaned.

"I love you….I love you….I love you" Haley said as she kissed down his neck.

"God I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." Nathan said as he held onto her.

"I'm tired" Haley whispered with a laugh.

"Its ok…lets just go to sleep" Nathan whispered.

"Hold me" Haley said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Always." Nathan whispered.

"And forever" Haley said as sleep took over.

------------------------------------------

The Next morning the rays from the sun gently lit the room as Nathan's eyes fluttered open. He smiled as he felt Haley's warm body against his.

"Momma" Jamie said as he ran into their room. "Daddy what are you doing here" Jamie asked with a smile.

"I stayed the night buddy…I'm gonna be staying here again"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"You and mommy are happy again."

"More then ever, now come here" Nathan said as he picked his son up and placed him in the middle of Haley and him.

"Is momma gonna wake up"

"Momma's awake" Haley whispered against her pillow.

"Why are your eyes closed" Jamie asked.

"Because it's bright" Haley said with a smile, slowly opening her eyes.

"You ready for the wedding" Nathan asked his family.

"Yeah…I get to see lily today too" Jamie explained.

"I should get dressed….I have a lot to do today….why don't you boys go get your tuxes on" Haley suggested.

"Mines at Lucas's" Nathan explained.

"Go ahead why don't you pick me up and will go together" Haley said as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Ok…I love you" Nathan said as he picked up Jamie and walked out of the room.

----------------------------

Haley stared at her reflection hoping she looked ok. She took a breath as she heard the front door open.

"Momma come on" Jamie yelled.

"I'm coming" Haley said as she walked to the stairs. Nathan slowly leaned down and straightened Jamie's tie as Jamie looked up at the sitars.

"Momma looks pretty" Jamie said.

Nathan slowly turned around and was met with the most beautiful woman on this earth.

"Hales you look amazing" Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Thanks…you two look pretty good yourself" Haley said with a smile.

"We better go" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah let's go" Jamie said.

"This feels nice" Haley said as she walked to the car hand in hand with Nathan.

"What's that" Nathan asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Being in your arms…Being a happy family again." Haley explained.

"Yeah it does"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Hales, That will never change." Nathan whispered against her lips as they got in the car and drove to the wedding.

-----------------------------

**Tell me what you think i hope you guys like it. Comment please!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
